miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Tajemnice Miraclum
No więc cześć dawno mnie nie było.Ten wpis miał się pojawić tydzień temu ,ale mój cudowny komputer wyłączył się dwu krotnie i dałam se spokuj.Ta jak kupie se nowy komputer to tel z wielką radośćą wywale za okno.Więc nie zdziwcie się jeśli zobaczyće latający monitor.Ten wpis jest lepszą wersją tamtego wpisu ( przynajmniej ja tak sondze ).Więc tamten można usunąć.Mam nadzieje że się spodoba więc zaczynajmy. Tajemnice miraclum ( Prolog) Maja MIlk/Wilczyca WIęc cześć, nazywam się Maja milk lecz lepiej znana jako superbohaterka Srebrna wilczyca.No właśnie ide do domu.Jestem strasznie zmęczon , no wsumie co siędziwić skoro jest 23.Dziśaj było zebranie bohaterów , w zwiąsku z tym mam durzo papierkowej roboty.I po co mi to było.Po co się wogule zgłaszałam, ale dobra. Mój dom leży bardzo daleko , po drugiej stronie Paryża przy lesie."Lesie Strachu " jego nazwa muwi sama za siebie , a w zasadzie ja go tak nazwałam.Kiedyś było tam spokojnie, ale czasy się zmieniły od wojny z wilkami stał się naprawde grożny.Nawet ja nie zapuszczam siędo tego lasu.Oczywiście jest magiczna briera ktura zapobiega wydostaniu się z tamtąt demonuw, które zostały uwięzione w tym lesie.Mimo wielkiemu ogrodzeniu i wielu tabliczek niektórzy ludzie zapuszczają się tam, i jak wiadomo nie wychodzą z tego żywi.Ostatnio zaopsrwowałam że bariera ,która odgradza las zaczyna słabnąć.Jak wiadomo jeśli bariera zniknie to jusz nie będzie tak kolorowo.Ja ani złoty wilk nie powstrzyamy tyśąca demonuw kture mają chrapkę na ludzką krew.Wtedy jest durze prawdopodobieństwo że cała rasa ludzka wiginie łącznie z wilkami.Albo wszystkich zniewolą, co też jest prawdopodobne.Ale nie czas się tym zamartwiać.żyje siętylko raz co nie. Z mojich myśli wyrwał mnie szelest liści,znajdowałam się tusz przy lesie tym lesie o którym opowiadałam.niby nic dziwnego lecz zainteresowała mnie jedna rzecz.Zaczełam intensywnie patrzeć w bariere i dojżałam dość sporą dziure.Chwile po tym spojżałam się za siebie.Szedł tam jakiś pan w czarnym płaszczu z głową w duł i idący bardzo kulawo.Było to dziwne ponieważ nikt w pobliżu nie mieszkał.Stanełam bez ruchu patrząc się na tego pana.W pewnym momęcie podniusł głowe i wtedy dopiero zorientowałam się kim on jest , był to... nie mogeWtedy ten pan gwałtownie się poruszył w moją strone i zaczoł coś szeptać.Usłyszałam tylko połowe tego co powiedział : " Zbić, Zabić ,zabić nie wiernych " ( ty to napewno islamista XDXD) Kilka minut puźniej zapytał "Czy widziałaś tu moją córke? " zapytał mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem .Po chwili , a dokładnie pięciu sekundach zkojazyłam sobie tego człowieka , to ten ktruremu córe porwali i on popełnił samobujstwo ( łał skąd ty to wiesz śledziłaś go?) Wtedy on spojżał na mnie i jeszcze raz zapytał "Czy widziałaś moją córke ?!" dokładnie to on już krzyczał a jego oczy kture wcześniej były żułte stały się czarne jak smoła.Ja nie odpowaiadałam . Wtedy podszedł do lampy i ujżałam że był cały we krwi.Potem jeszcze raz powturzył "Widziałaś moją córke ?! " Krzyknoł potężnym tonem.Ja wskazałam najdalsze miejsce do kturego mogłam pokazać a on udał się tam.A ja szybkim krokiem zaczełam iść do domu.I wtedy usłyszałam :" Niema tam jej !" Krzyczał .Ja odrazu się odwruciłam i z przerażeniam wbiegłam do lasu.Biegłam i biegłam aż podknełam się o korzeń drzewa i wpadając w sidła zastawione przez kusowników.Nie mając ratunku oparłam się o drzewo i ze strachem oczekiwałam na śmierć.Wtedy jakaś czarna postać zeskoczyła z dzrewa i odparła atak potwora.Po czym odwruciła się do mnie. -Nic ci nie jest?-zapytała Blaki Młodsza siostra mojej najlepszej kumpeli , która jusz nie żyje ( oczywiście kumpela) , ale nie czas na to Po tym jak to powiedziała odetchnełam z ulgą -Boże a jusz myślałam że to kolejny demon-powiedziałam -a co ja nie jestem demonem?-zapytałam zakładając ręce -ale wiesz o jakie demony mi chodziło co nie ?-powiedziałam -Coś nie jesteś w najlepszej formie skoro prawie dałaś się złapać-powiedziła podając mi ręke -Wiesz dużo mam na głowie w ostanim czasie-powiedziłam otrzepując się z kurzu. -A tak właściwie co ty tu robisz ? -zapytałam podejżliwie -A no wiesz zauważyłam że ktoś cię goni więc postanowiłam to sprawdzić-powiedziała -Nie okłamuj mnie -powiedziałam -No dobra, niech ci będzie wpadłam tu troche popserwaować-powiedziała -Ale wiesz że tu jest nie bezpiecznie ?-zapytałam podejżliwie -Wiem ale lubie czasem poigrać z losem , a zresztą gdyby mnie tu nie było to ty była byś jusz dawno w niewoli-powiedziała -Racja-powiedziłam rozmyślając -To czas abym jusz się zmywała-powiedziała i jusz miała zwiać kiedy nagle -Czekaj-powiedziałam Wtedy Blaki się odwruciła i spojżała na mnie z toche zdziwioną miną -Mam do ciebie sprawe -powiedziałam -Jaką?-zapytała z zdziweiniem na twarzy -Nie moge ci tego tutaj powiedzieć jest tu zabardzo niebezpiecznie chocimy do mojego domu tam porozmawiam-powiedziałam Blaki kiwneła głową i posłusznie podążała za mną. Kiedy dotarłyśmy do mojego domu a raczej rezydęcji.Weszliśmy do mojego gabinetu ( łał masz gabinet) .Wyciągnełam jakąś starą księge i otarłam ją z kurzu. -No więc co czym chciałaś porozmawiać-powiedziała bawiąc się mojim globusem -Nowięc chcaiła z tobą porozmawiać o ... C.D.N Następna część pojawi się jutro i oczywiście Charakterystyka nowej postaci :) Więc do jutra dobranoc Więc dobranoc ... zzz Dobra jusz nie śpie Więc pa pa paaa...Zzzz Sorry za błedy interpunkcjne i ortograficzne ;) Tajemnice miraclum ( Miecz demona) Nazwa mówi sama za siebie nie przeciągając .... zzz znaczy zaczynajmy . Maja Milk /Wilczyca -Nowięc chcaiła z tobą porozmawiać o mieczu demona-powiedziała zatrzymując globus którym bawiła się blaki -mieczu demona?... Ostatnim razem widziałam go jakieś pięć tyśęcy lat temu podczas walki -A widziałaś go może na czarnym rynku?-zapytałam -Raczej nie ale słyszałam o jakimś mieczu , który został sprzedany za dość sporą cene-powiedziała -Jakbyś wiedziała coś więcej to daj znać ok ?-zapytałam -Ok wilczku -powiedziała wychodząc przez okno -NIezile się zmieniłaś od straty czarnego wilka -powiedziała pod nosem Po wizycie blaki poszłam do łazienki zrobić wszystkie czynności i położyłam się na mojim łużku.NIkogo nie było, moja młodsza siostra pojechała na jakąś szkolną wycieczke na 3 dni, a reszta brygady czyli dzieciaki przygarnięte przezemnie i Mistrza-fu pojechały do brata mistrza do Mistrza Ascoliego ( nie pytaj czemu Acoli).Więc żecz ujmując byłam sama w mojej wielkiej chacjędzie.Nie mogłam zasnąć więc zeszłam do piwnicy troche pomajsterkować, jakoś to mnie zawsze uspokaj.Lecz kiedy zeszłam na duł usłyszłam jakieś kroki ( morderca kryć się , czekaj czemu kryć się skoro ruwnie dobrze możesz go zastrzelić).Wyciągnełam pistolet który był na ścianie i celowałam prosto w niego.jak się okazało to tylko złoty wilk który pałaszował mi moją loduwke. -ee... coty tu robisz złoty ?-zapytałam odkładjąc broń na miejsce -ee... no wiesz u mistrza fu skończył się cukier więc wpadłem po ten cukier-powiedział dość nerwowo trzywając kiełbase w rękach. -To po co ci ta kiełbasa?-zapytałam podejżliwie -eee...-zakłopotany -MIstrz fu znowu zapomniał o kiełbasię co nie?-zapytałam podnąsząc jedną brew i opierając się o ściane Złoty wilk kiwnoł głową na tak zajadając się moją kiełbasą. -A no właśnie mistrz fu powiedział że masz do niego przyjść jutro bo ma do ciebie ważną sprawe -powiedizła oblizując się z kiełbasy -Ok powiec mu że jutro przyjde -powiedziałam opracając się i kieując siędo mojej sypialni -A no tak ... złoty weś jusz tą kiełbase i idzi do domu prosze chcem się wyspać -powiedziałam smętnym głosem Kiedy wreszcie doszłam do łużka zauważyłam że okno jst otwarte a jak pamiętam było zamknięte.Wtedy zauwazyłam jakąś czarną postać na dywanie ktura czołgała się do mnie .Kiedy podniosła swoją głowe zobaczyłam jej żułte oczy i spiczaste żeby utworzone w straszny uśmiech.Ja z wielkim wrzaskiem krzyknełam a w drzwiach odrazu się zjawił złoty wilk razem z kiełbasą w pysku .Lecz kiedy złoty się pojawił straszna postać znikła. -nic ci się nie stało ?-zapytał z troską -Nie nic tylko się wystraszyłam-powiedziałam -A czego się tak wystraszyłaś?-zapytał podnąsząc mnie z gleby. -Nic -powiedziałam zakłopotana -Ok to ja jusz ide- powiedział -A co ci się stało na ręce?-zapytałam Miał na ręce jakiś znak tak jakby Węża coś w tym stylu -A nic-powiedział Chwyciłam go za ręke iwtedy on się obrucił jego oczy zmieniły sięw żułte oczy wężą a zeby w ostre kły. -Niedugo zginiesz WIlczyo zginiesz-mówił szepcząc Wtedy zatakował mnie a ja gwałtownie się obudziłam.Była 3 rano byłam wystraszona nie mogłam zasnąć więc trzęsots się wyczekiwałam 7 rano. Następnego Dnia KIedy jusz wybiła 7 z ulgą poszłam do łazienki.Wykonałam wszystkie poranne czynności i zeszłam na duł.Ubrałam dziś na siebie mój ulubiony biały i gruby sweter i niebieskie dzinsy.Zjadłam śniadanie i pędem pobiegłam do szkoły.Aurat wyrobiłam się na czas nie zaliczając spuźnienia.Kilka minut puźniej do sali wbiegła Marinett z Adrienem.Agaty jak zawsze nie było a ja siedziałam sama gadając sama do siebie.Wyglondało to conajmniej dziwnie.Ta genialny pomysł Ali ( sorry jeśli pisze źle ale dawno nie pisałam jej imienia) na połączeniu Marniette z Adrienem zaczoł działać.Na początek Alia usadowiła ich w spulnej ławce przesiadając się z Nino do drugiej.Oczywiście Alia i nino są parą od jakiegoś miesiąca.Ja zato przyglądałam się całej sprawie z mojej ławki. Nie orientując się co się wogule dzieje Adrien i marinette usiedli na swoich miejscach , a w sasadzie Marinette usiadła na miejscu Nino.Rozpakowali się i dopiero po chwili się skapneli że Nino siedzi z Aliom .Spojżeli się na siebie i zaczerwienili się . Ta niestety Daniel siedzi wdomu tak jak agata no i oczywiście Wojtek, co oznacza że będę sięnudzić przez cały dzień. Po zajęciach Poszłam do mistrza fu i jak zawsze nic nie zapamiętałam z tej rozmowy.Kiedy doszłam do domu postanowiłam pujść na wierze Aifla przynajmniej tam nie będzie mi się nudzić.Zmieniłam się w superbohaterke Srebrną wilczyce i Wskoczyłam na sam czubek wierzy.Oglądałam ludzi . Łał ale te czasy się szybko zmieniają pamiętam jeszcze średniowiecze.Ta kochane średniowiecze pełne niebezpieczeństw i cholernych vampirów.Jak ja ich nienawidze niestety nie moge ich wybić bo weduk złotego wilka nie jest to humanitarne , co kolwiek to znaczy.Mam jusz dobre sto tyśęcy lat a nadal sądzą że jestem za młoda, boże co za świat.A no przecież nie powiedziałam ci czemu żyje asz tak długo co nie. No więc się rośąć zapowiada się historyjka: No więc jak wiadomo .Demony mogą żyć wiecznie ale pół demony tylko niekture mają ten fart i urdzić się nie śmiertelnym.Oczywiście w mojej rodzinie tak było Odziedziczyłam wilcze moce mo matce i nieśmiertelność po ojcu lecz tylko dwoje dzieci w tym ja i moja młodsza siostra urodziłyśmy się nieśmiertelne było nas około 20 czyli można powiedzieć że dość durza rodzina.Ta wiodło nam się bardzo dobrze aż do czasu wojny.Wszystko zostało zniszczone .Wiele wilków zgineło .A sprawką tych katastrof byli ludzie a któż inny... Ok ide spać ta C.D.N Niewiem kiedy może jutro teraz ide spać dobranoc. Nie dokończyłam więc jutro dokończe trzymajcie się ciepło pa pa :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania